Volver a Respirar
by thatcassiopeia
Summary: Hermione ha sido advertida sobre Draco Malfoy. "Mantente alejada de él", "Es cruel", "Está loco", "Es frío", "Está dañado". Es fácil juzgar a un hombre por su pasado. Ella tuvo que aceptar las ruinas que vivían dentro de él, porque también vivían dentro de ella. Ambos están tratando de olvidar lo que paso. Entonces, quizá, podrían finalmente recordar cómo respirar.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:** _¿Es posible volver a respirar tras haberlo perdido todo?_

 _Draco ha perdido a su mujer y a su hijo. Hermione ha perdido a su prometido y a sus mejores amigos._

 _Ambos están vacíos._

 _Ambos están tratando de olvidar lo que paso._

 _Ambos buscaban una vía de escape._

 _Ambos querían juntar las piezas destrozadas de su ayer._

 _Son dos almas heridas que luchan por sobrevivir; sólo necesitan recordar lo que se siente al querer. Entonces, quizá, así podrán recordar cómo respirar._ _  
_

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares y demás que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama está inspirada en la novela de Brittainy C. Cherry (The air he breathes)

 **N/A:** _Éste es mi primer Dramione, el cual surgió hace bastante rato mientras leía el libro de Brittainy, el personaje principal me recordó a Draco (para aquellas que deseen el libro háganmelo saber en un review junto con su correo para que se los envié), después de mucho decidí escribir este fic. Tengo que aclarar bastantes cosas... la primera es Post-Hogwarts eso no quiere decir que el epílogo es tal cual. Aquí vamos a ignorar el final que JK nos dio... sin más espero disfruten de este romance entre Draco y Hermione._

 **Volver a respirar.**

" _Ningun alma gemela deja el mundo solo;_ _siempre toman un pedazo de su otra mitad junto con ellos" - The air he breathes - Brittainy C. Cherry_

 **Prólogo.**

-Draco, tienes que hablar con Lesath antes de marcharte – el nombrado observo a su castaña mujer. Se hallaban en el vestíbulo de Malfoy Manor.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – pregunto el rubio. Observo a Astoria sonreír un poco. Quizá en un comienzo su matrimonio había sido arreglado, pero después de unas cuantas citas con la pequeña Greengrass le tomo afecto y después amor.

Era afortunado de haberse casado con ella.

Astoria era bellísima, inteligente y amorosa con él y su hijo de tan sólo cuatro años. La amaba. A ella y a su pequeño.

Caminado hasta él, Astoria retiro una pelusa invisible de la túnica negra de su esposo.

-Ha hecho un berrinche en el Callejón Diagon – Draco enarco una ceja – Tu madre y yo nos negamos rotundamente en comprarle una escoba, lloró hasta que tu mamá lo amenazó con dejarlo ahí si no dejaba de llorar.

Sí. Lesath era todo un Malfoy, desde el cabello rubio platino, pasando por la piel pálida para acabar en los berrinches Malfoy de los que él estaba muy familiarizado.

-¡Lesath! – grito el nombre de su hijo, él niño entro arrastrando los pies, tenía un lindo puchero en su blanquecino rostro.

-¿Me has llamado, padre? – pregunto, deteniéndose justo al lado de su madre. Astoria tomo su pequeña mano.

-¿Has hecho un berrinche en el Callejón Diagon? – el niño asintió - ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Quiero una escoba, papá – respondió el pequeño rubio – Pero mi abuela no ha querido comprarla y mamá piensa lo mismo que ella. Dile que me comprarás una, por favor.

-Lo siento, Lesath, pero eres demasiado pequeño para tener una escoba, ya lo hemos hablado. Te compraré una justo cuando cumplas seis años – prometió su padre.

-Pero falta muchísimo – gruñó. Draco y Astoria sonrieron.

-Tendrás que esperar – dando por terminada su conversación, Draco se arrodillo frente a su hijo.

Lo cargo como muchas veces lo había hecho.

-Ahora, sé un buen nieto e hijo. Nada de hacer berrinches, un Malfoy nunca tiene permitido hacer eso en vía pública – mintió. Su mujer enarco una ceja ante su mentira.

-Será mejor que te pongas en marcha, vi a tu padre parado junto a la chimenea con los polvos flu más que listos – tomando al pequeño Lesath de los brazos de su padre, Astoria se acercó a Draco para depositar un cálido y tierno beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qué harán hoy? – pregunto, ignorando la petición de su mujer.

-Tu madre quiere ir al mundo muggle. Recompensar a Lesath – Draco negó con la cabeza, su madre era una abuela alcahueta.

Después de la guerra y del juicio que su familia tuvo que enfrentar, su madre Narcisa había retomado su relación con su hermana mayor, Andrómeda Tonks, ésta le enseño a su hermana pequeña unas cuantas cosas del mundo muggle. Su madre quedo tan fascinada que se volvió amante de ir al mundo muggle cada que tuviera una oportunidad.

-Bien, saluden a la tía Andrómeda de mi parte – abrazando a su familia, Draco les dio un beso de despedida a cada uno – Sólo por el amor de Dios, no le compren otra mascota. Ya tengo suficiente con ese perro lleno de garrapatas.

Astoria rio.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero Draco, ambos sabemos que amas a Cetus a pesar de todas las túnicas que te ha roto.

Draco le dedico una mueca.

-Cuídense, cuando lleguemos a Francia les avisaremos.

Sin más, el joven Draco Malfoy se encamino al despacho de su padre para transportarse a Francia.

-Draco, ¿ya estás listo? - pregunto Lucius Malfoy. Como bien había dicho su esposa, su padre lo esperaba a un lado de la chimenea con la mano a unos centímetros de donde se hallaban los polvos flu.

-Lo estoy, padre. Espero que no tengamos que tardar más de tres días en Francia - dijo, caminando hasta la chimenea.

-Quizá lleguemos el sábado por la tarde. Este es un negocio importante para las empresas Malfoy - el rubio asintió ante las palabras de su padre - Ahora marchémonos. Odio llegar tarde.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien - Lucius dio un sorbo a su whisky de fuego - Sólo otro día más y podremos regresar a Londres.

-Eso pondrá de buen humor a Astoria - Draco imito a su padre, se sirvió una copa de aquel líquido que tanto le gustaba.

-Deberías hacerles saber que ya hemos llegado a Francia y que saldremos para allá mañana. Ya sabes cómo es tu madre cuando...

-¡Draco! - su padre callo su discurso cuando la voz de su madre salió del fuego de la chimenea - ¡Draco!

Narcisa volvió a gritar.

Con un mal presentimiento, su único hijo se acercó al rostro en llamas de su madre.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué sucede? - Lucius observo a su mujer. Lucia cansada y asustada - ¿En dónde está Astoria y Lesath?

El rostro rojo de su madre desapareció por unos segundos.

-Hemos... hemos tenido un accidente en el mundo muggle. Astoria y Lesath se encuentran en mal estado. ¡Deben regresar ahora mismo!

Draco no supo en qué momento sus piernas cedieron a su peso. Tampoco se percató cuando su padre acerco su rostro al de su madre ni mucho menos cuando Narcissa desapareció apresuradamente.

-Levántate Draco, tu madre nos espera en San Mugo.


	2. Comienzos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama está inspirada en la novela de Brittainy C. Cherry (The air he breathes), no será tal cual, sólo he tomado unas cuantas ideas, pero es necesario aclararlo.

 **CP.- 1 "Comienzos"**

 _"A veces el mañana nunca llega y sólo quedan los recuerdos de los ayeres." - Brittainy C. Cherry._

Hermione observo una vez más el cuarto. Sólo había pasado un año y cuatro meses, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que siempre. Inhalo profundamente tratando de suprimir aquel líquido que se empeñaba en seguir saliendo a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo ya.

Con manos temblorosas, volvió a abrir una carta.

"Te amo más que a nada. Esta noche en La Madriguera, tenemos que informarles a todos las nuevas buenas" sonrió tristemente.

Amaba eso de ambos.

Harry y Ginny siempre habían tenido una pequeña manía demasiado romántica. Él siempre le enviaba una carta y ella tenía una para él. Siempre. Ginny resguardaba todas sus cartas en una caja de galletas muggles las cuales eran las favoritas de su esposo.

Hermione sentía un poco de envidia por aquella muestra de amor. Ron apenas si podía escribirle una escueta nota en donde ponía algo que de seguro se le había olvidado hacer pidiéndole a ella que lo realizara, no sin antes despedirse con un "te amo". Su prometido no era de aquellos románticos como Harry.

Guardando las cartas que había leído, se levantó de la alfombra gris llevando consigo la caja de galletas. Cuando ella estuviera más grande le entregaría aquel tesoro.

-¿Estas lista, querida? - la voz de Molly Weasley llego desde el lumbral de la habitación.

-Sí, sólo estaba tomando esto - con una sonrisa vacía, ella enfrento a la señora Weasley.

Molly sonrió tristemente, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto, cariño? - amaba a Molly y a todos los Weasley, pero ella sabía que esta decisión, por más difícil que fuera, era la mejor.

-Sí, señora Weasley. Creo que es necesario que las dos nos movamos. No es bueno seguir en un lugar en donde nos hace mal - la señora pelirroja asintió comprendiendo.

-Tienes razón, hija - tomando su mano, Molly le brindó su apoyo.

-Pero si tú o el señor Weasley desean que nos quedemos aquí, lo podemos hacer - aseguro la castaña. Molly negó efusivamente.

-No, Hermione.

-Gracias, señora Weasley. Recuerde que podrá ir a vernos cada que usted quiera y regresaremos dentro de un mes.

-Lo sé querida - brindándole una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, abrazo a la joven bruja.

-Sólo quiero saber algo... usted está de acuerdo con esto. Quiero decir con la decisión de Ginny y Harry.

-Lo hago, Hermione - la castaña mordió su labio fuertemente - Arthur y yo ya estamos demasiado grandes para hacernos cargo. Tú, eres la mejor para esto. Eres su madrina, Hermione. Sé que mi Lily estará en muy buenas manos.

 **Flashback:**

 _Cuando Hermione observo la lechuza de la señora Weasley, golpeteando el cristal de su oficina en el Ministerio ella pensó que se trataba de una invitación para que ella y Ron fueran a cenar a la madriguera. Dejando pasar al animal trato de acariciarlo, pero éste picoteo su mano._

 _-De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Es algo importante - dejando caer unos cuantos dulces, espero que el animal comiera uno, más sin embargo éste no se movió, seguía viéndola fijamente._

 _Leyó la apresurada letra de Molly. Se dejó caer en el sillón. Debía ser una broma._

 _"Hermione.  
Ginny, Ron y Harry tuvieron un accidente, están en San Mugo. Apresúrate"_

 _Con el corazón en la garganta, Granger tomo apresuradamente su abrigo y bolso._

 _Al llegar a San Mugo una muy llorosa Molly Weasley la recibió. El señor Weasley, la abrazaba fuertemente susurrando palabras de aliento a su mujer._

 _-Hermione - la saludo el señor Weasley_.

 _-Có-cómo están - Molly rompió en llanto._

 _-Lo siento, querida - susurro Arthur Weasley._

 _-Qué..._

 _Su mundo comenzó a girar. Iba a caer. Sentía que las paredes comenzaban a aplastarla. Tenía que salir de ahí._

 _-Los tres tuvieron un accidente en Londres muggle. Ron... Ron murió al instante - la voz del señor Weasley se quebró al igual que su mujer._

 _-¡No! - grito. La realidad la estaba golpeando de una cruda y fea manera._

 _-Ginny y Harry están en estado crítico. Los sanadores están haciendo todo lo posible..._

 _-¡No! - volvió a negar. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla._

 _Harry y Ginny no sobrevivieron. El daño había sido demasiado. Además de que habían tardado demasiado en trasladarlos a San Mugo._

 _Hermione, y sabía que el resto de los Weasley, daban gracias a Merlín el que la pequeña Lily Luna no hubiera ido con sus padres y tío padrino al mundo muggle._

 _Una semana después de la muerte de los Potter y de su prometido, llego un mago a La Madriguera en busca de Hermione._

 _Con los nervios de punta, ella recibió al regordete hombre._

 _-Señorita Granger, mi nombre es Anthony Beery. Era el abogado de los Potter - ella asintió - El señor Potter y su esposa hicieron un testamento en donde explicaban que si algo les llegaba a pasar usted y su prometido el señor Ronald Weasley se harían cargo de su única hija, la niña Lily Luna Potter._

 _-¿Perdón? - ella no entendía por qué Harry y Ginny había tomado aquella decisión._

 _-Usted es la tutora del infante, señorita Granger, así como la albacea hasta que la joven sea mayor de edad para recibir la herencia que sus padres han dejado guardada en Gringotts._

 _-Pero, ¿qué pasa con sus abuelos?_

 _-Los señores Weasley podrán verla siempre, pero usted, señorita Hermione será la encargad de Lily_.

 **End Flashback.**

-Tía Hermione, he guardado mi muñeca y todos los juguetes que quiero llevarme - una pequeña pelirroja de 4 años sonreía a su madrina.

-De acuerdo, cariño. En un momento nos iremos, tú abuela y yo necesitamos empacar unas cosas más.

-¿Regalaran la ropa de mamá y papá? - pregunto la pequeña, viendo como su abuela guardaba ropa del matrimonio Potter.

-Sí querida, quieres ayudarnos.

Asintiendo, Lily se acomodó en la cama de sus padres.

A pesar de su corta edad, la pequeña Potter era inteligente. Había aceptado que sus papás no estarían más con ella, que ahora la responsable de su cuidado sería su tía Hermione.

-Tía - murmuro la niña un rato después, cuando su abuela salió de la habitación - ¿Ahora debo llamarte mamá?

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No tienes que hacerlo, amor - al ver la cara triste de la niña decidió arreglar aquello - Pero sí tú deseas llamarme así, lo puedes hacer. No lo dudes Lily. Te amo.

-También te amo, tía - rodeando sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de Granger la niña beso su mejilla - Quiero llamarte mamá. Sé que no lo eres, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Nada me encantaría más Lily - Hermione trato muy duro no llorar pero fue imposible. Se sentía mal.

Lily era tan sólo una niña. No merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Ella debía estar con sus padres.

Observo a la señora Weasley parada por segunda vez en el día en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo y llorando tristemente.

Había escuchado la conversación de su nieta con su madrina.

Al terminar, las tres se dirigieron a La Madriguera. Goerge y el señor Weasley las estaban esperando.

Luego de que Fred muriera en la batalla de Hogwarts, George se había ido a vivir a Hogsmeade, pero justo después de que Ginny y Ron murieran él tomó la decisión de regresar a vivir con sus padres.

-Hemos llegado - canturreo Lily, corriendo a los brazos de su tío - Mi abuela y mamá han guardado la ropa de mi mami y papi para regalarla.

El señor Weasley y George observaron confundidos a Molly y Hermione.

-Lily le ha pedido a Hermione llamarla mamá y ella acepto, ¿cierto cariño? - Lily asintió.

-La tía Hermione me ha dejado llamarla mamá. Ella me ha estado cuidando desde hace un año, es como mi mamá - dijo sonriendo a su abuelo y tío.

-Por supuesto querida. Hermione es tu mamá - aseguro el Arthur.

-Tío Georgie, ¿vas a ayudarnos a empacar nuestras cosas? - George asintió - Entonces, vayamos a mi cuarto. Ya quiero ver nuestra nueva casa.

Soltándose de George, la niña corrió hacia la habitación que ella y su nueva mamá habían estado compartiendo desde hacía un año.

-¿Crees que mis papis sepan en dónde encontrarnos? ¿Crees que se den cuenta que hemos dejado la casa de los abuelos? - Lily mordía su pequeño y delgado dedo índice.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Hermione se acercó a ella y observo también la pequeña pluma blanca que reposaba en la vieja madera.

Cuando ella y Lily se habían ido a vivir a La Madriguera, justo una semana después de la muerte de Ginny, Harry y Ron, el patio de los Weasley había estado cubierto por un montón de plumas blancas de las lechuzas. Cuando la niña había bajado a desayunar y observo las plumas preguntó el porqué de ellas a su abuela; la señora Weasley dio una respuesta que iba a consolar a su nieta.

Molly le dijo que eran pequeñas señales de ángeles para hacerles saber a sus seres queridos que ellos se encontraban bien y que los veían y cuidaban desde donde ellos se encontraban.

A la pequeña le encanto la mentira de su abuela, así que cada mañana bajaba corriendo esperando encontrar algunas plumas blancas. Cuando las encontraba, tomaba tres, las besaba y sonreía antes de decir un "También los amo".

La primera vez que Hermione presencio eso, se echó a llorar larga y tendidamente, asuntando un poco a Lily; quien pensó que había hecho algo malo. Granger negó con la cabeza y le mintió igual que su abuela materna.

Le dijo que ella podía tomarse una foto con las plumas de su tío y padres para hacer un álbum de fotos en donde ella se encontrase con ellos. La pequeña pelirroja amó la idea. Así que cada fin de semana, Lily se tomaba una foto con sus padres y tío.

-Claro, cariño. Ellos sabrán dónde encontrarnos - mintió Hermione, dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

* * *

Hermione había comprado una casa en Londres muggle. Un lugar en donde Lily y ella pudieran comenzar desde cero. En donde ni los Potter ni su prometido, Ron, hubieran estado antes. Quería algo nuevo que no trajera dolor a la pequeña niña ni a ella. Así que, cuando no pudo soportar estar más tiempo en Londres mágico, seis meses atrás, tomo la decisión de irse a vivir a Londres muggle. En compañía de sus padres, ella busco un lugar adecuado para que su hija y ella pudieran vivir.

El lugar estaba bien, era a las afueras de Londres, un pequeño lugar que les brindaba paz y tranquilidad. Desde que ella puso un pie ahí se enamoró y supo que Lily lo haría también.

En un principio sus padres se negaron, estaba demasiado lejos de donde ellos vivían, no iban a poder ir a verla todas las tardes después de terminar su trabajo. Su hija les aseguro que ella y Lily estarían bien solas. Un poco reacios a la idea, ambos señores Granger aceptaron.

-Será mejor que se den prisa, tu madre está impaciente - gritó el señor Granger desde el porche.

-¡Abuelo! - la pequeña de 4 años, soltó su mano para echarse a correr a los brazos de su abuelo postizo.

Eso asusto un poco a Hermione.

Tratando de apartar las lágrimas, observo padre e hija.

-Mi hermosa Lily. Cómo has estado - el señor Granger ya estaba acostumbrado a que la pequeña lo llamara abuelo a escondidas de su hija.

-Bien, hoy fuimos a la casa que era de mis papás, la abuela Molly y mi mamá han guardado ropa para regalarla.

-Eso es maravilloso, LiLu - el doctor Granger sonrió de oreja a oreja - Quieres unas galletas.

La niña asintió entusiasmada.

-¡Sólo una Lily. Aún no has comido! - grito Hermione desde la entrada.

-¿Cariño? - la señora Granger salió al encuentro de su hija, en sus manos llevaba un trapo de cocina - Tu padre y Lily están en la cocina, pensé que ya estabas adentro.

-No, apenas venías entrando cuando Lily corrió hasta los brazos de mi papá, han ido por galletas.

-Lo sé, escuche a tu padre decirle a LiLu que le daría más de una - Hermione sonrió vagamente - ¿Qué tienes, querida?

-Ella me ha pedido permiso para llamarme mamá, después de un año y dos meses - la señora Granger le dedico una sonrisa - Se me ha roto el corazón, mamá. Es sólo un bebé. Ha pasado por tanto.

-Lo sé, amor. Lo sé - Hermione se dejó consolar por el abrazo de su madre - ¿Qué le has dicho tú? ¿No quieres que te llame así?

-Le he dicho que sí, por supuesto. Y sí quiero que me llame así, pero siento que le estoy robando su puesto a Ginny, mamá.

-Hermione - dijo su madre de forma seria - Ginny está contenta porque tú te hagas cargo de su hija, sino no te hubiera elegido a ti como su tutora, Lily sabe quién es su verdadera madre, tú no estás robando o quitando un puesto a nadie. LiLu las ama a ambas. Y si ha decido llamarte mamá es porque eso has sido para ella en los últimos meses y lo seguirás siendo sin robar puestos a nadie.

Hermione asintió. Su madre tenía razón. Lily no era su hija, pero era la hija de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, y de su mejor amiga-cuñada, ella la quería como una hija aunque no la haya engendrado.

-Ahora vayamos adentro antes de que tu padre le dé demasiadas galletas como para que ella ya no quiera comer mi deliciosa sopa de verduras - ambas se encaminaron a la casa tomadas se la mano.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione encendió la televisión para Lily, ella amaba las caricaturas.

-Tu padre vendrá el fin de semana a apodar el pasto - dijo su madre desde el fregadero. Ambas estaban limpiando la cocina.

-Oh, no será necesario. Yo me puedo encargar - aseguro.

-Hermione, deja que venga, además necesitas una mano con la cerca que quieres poner al frente de la casa para que Lily no salga a la calle y ni hablemos de la valla que está separando tu casa de la del vecino. Le hacen falta maderas.

Hermione lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

-Nosotras podemos, mamá - dijo, su madre hizo una mueca - Mira, hagamos algo. Si para dentro de dos fines de semana la hierba y las cercas siguen sin ser cortadas, puestas y arregladas, te llamaré para que papá venga a echarnos una mano.

Su mamá negó con la cabeza, la Granger mayor sabía que su hija era una testaruda.

-De acuerdo - accedió a regañadientes - Pero ten cuidado quieres.

-Mamá, soy bruja, lo olvidas - rodo los ojos, la castaña veía innecesaria la preocupación de su progenitora.

-Lo sé, pero tú padre y yo estuvimos viniendo a acomodar un poco y escuchamos cosas...

-¿Qué cosas? - tirando los restos de comida en el bote, Hermione en caro a su madre.

-Algunas vecinas vinieron a presentarse con nosotros, pensaron que tu padre y yo éramos los que nos íbamos a mudar - su hija asintió - Los sacamos de su error al decirles que serías tú y Lily, varias se sorprendieron y asustaron un poco al saber que sólo serían ustedes.

-Quieres, por favor, ir al punto del asunto.

Hermione estaba agotada. Quería terminar de lavar los trastes para subir a bañarse y dormir. Tenía que buscar empleo mañana.

-Ellas dijeron que el tipo que vive en la casa de al lado es un poco raro. Corren los rumores que está huyendo de algo que hizo antes de mudarse para acá.

Granger volvió a rodar los ojos.

-En serio mamá, no deberías de hacer caso a los chismes.

-Yo sólo voy a repetir lo que una de ellas dijo "Nuestro vecino, el señor Roberts, vio como él apuñalaba a alguien"

-¿Qué? - medio grito.

-Eso fue lo que dijo tu vecina, no recuerdo el apellido - respondió su madre, tratando de recordar el nombre y apellido de la mujer pero se rindió - Vive a dos casas enfrente de la tuya. La de color malva.

-Estoy viviendo al lado de un criminal - ahora sí estaba un poco asustada.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera lo he visto. Yo sólo estoy diciendo lo que tus vecinas me han informado.

Así como llego el miedo se esfumo.

Claro. Todo aquello debía ser un chisme. Su casa estaba descuidad pero la de su vecino el "criminal" estaba muchísimo peor. La hierba que estaba a un lado de la valla que dividía sus terrenos estaba repleta de maleza, los pilares de su casa estaban escasos de pintura, la mecedora que se encontraba en su porche estaba rota y con hierba alrededor de ella, todo su patio delantero estaba lleno de hierba a excepción del camino de entrada. En sí, la casa podía pasar como una casa embrujada.

-Olvidemos al vecino "criminal" - Hermione hizo una comillas en el aire al decir la palabra criminal - Estoy sumamente cansada. Será mejor que papá y tú se marchen de una vez. No quiero que les agarre la noche.

Después del accidente de su prometido y amigos, Hermione se había vuelto una loca del control del tiempo. Si estaba lloviendo o nevando, ella prefería que sus padres no salieran a la carretera, cuando empezaba a caer la tarde, ella les pedía que regresaran a casa pronto. Sus papás encontraban aquello un poco irritante. Pero no decían nada. Siempre le hacían caso.

-Iré a despedirme de Lily - su madre apretó su hombro.

Como una zombie se acercó a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Su patio trasero lindaba con el comienzo del bosque, abriendo la puerta observo los grandes árboles que se alzaban en toda su altura. Había amado aquella casa por el simple hecho de que colindaba con el bosque. Eso de cierta manera le daba paz.

Observo la casa de su vecino.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas y al contrario de la parte delantera, el patio trasero estaba más limpio. Estiro un poco más su cuello pero no observo nada. Todo estaba tan silencioso.

-Lily sigue viendo televisión, pero será mejor que la bañes de una buena vez, parece que ya quiere dormir - su madre volvió a ingresar a la cocina.

Cerrando la puerta, Hermione asintió.

-De acuerdo, iremos a verlos la otra semana. Vayan con cuidado.

Ella y Lily los despidieron desde el porche. Una vez que ingresaron a su nueva casa, Hermione llevo a bañar a su hija, como su madre lo había predicho Lily durmió luego de ponerle el pijama. Su pequeño cuerpo subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Cuando Granger salió de bañarse, volvió a asomarse al cuarto de Lily, la niña seguía en la misma posición abrazando la muñeca que su padre le había regalado en navidad. Sonriendo tristemente, Hermione se dejó caer en el otro lado de la cama. La atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla. La pequeña la abrazo de regreso.

Así abrazadas, ambas durmieron plácidamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pues bien, aquí tienen el 2do capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y lecturas, me hacen muy feliz... ahora vayamos al capítulo, como podrán darse cuenta, Lily Luna es la única hija de Harry y Ginny en mi historia ¿loco, cierto?.. en fin, disfruten el capítulo estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de hechizo ;)

Saludos y bonito fin de semana.


	3. Criminal

**N/A:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK, historia basada en "The air he breathes" de Brittainy C. Cherry.

 _Capítulo dedicado a **Lozahp** (:_

 **CP.- 2 "Criminal"**

* * *

 _"Cuando dos almas solitarias se encuentran entre sí, se aferran, sin importar cómo". – Brittainy C. Cherry._

Lily estaba desayunando sus hot cakes, Hermione la miro. La niña mecía sus piernas al compás de la música que salía de la televisión, después de haber pasado su bocado empezó a tararear la canción de una de sus tantas caricaturas favoritas.

-¿Me podrías dar otro hot cake, por favor? - su mamá postiza asintió.

\- Gracias - gustosa, empezó a untar jalea en él. La castaña quiso decirle que no pusiera demasiada azúcar en él porque eso sólo iba a lograr picarle los dientes. Pero se contuvo. No había visto a Lily tan feliz cantando desde lo de sus padres.

El sonido del timbre hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño. Llevaban viviendo tres días ahí, no conocía a nadie y estaba muy segura que sus padres no eran los que estaban, ahora, aporreando la puerta.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver quién es - Lily asintió con su cara llena de miel. Granger le dedico una enorme sonrisa. Algo apagada, pero una sonrisa.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, una mujer de unos 30 años le sonreía a más no poder. Llevaba consigo un refractario tapado con aluminio para no estropear su contenido.

-Hola, soy Margaret, tu vecina - la mujer de cabello negro extendió su mano. Hermione la estrecho sin saber qué decir - Vivo en la casa color malva.

La mujer apunto la dichosa casa, la castaña siguió su dedo índice, bien pintado de color rosa chillón, y asintió cuando la vio.

-Mi esposo y mis tres hijos vivimos ahí - Hermione asintió - Oh, te he traído algo.

Poniendo el refractario en las manos de su nueva vecina, la mujer siguió hablando.

-Veo que no has cortado aún la maleza - Hermione siguió su mirada. Una parte de ella se enfadó. Quién se creía aquella mujer - Da un aspecto horrible, deberías apresurarte...

Granger dejo de escucharla cuando observo que de la casa de su vecino se movía algo. Parándose de puntitas espero a notar qué era. Sus ojos se salieron. Era el "criminal". Volviendo a ponerse de puntitas, trato de verlo.

El hombre iba con una sudadera negra y el gorro de ésta puesto, pants igual de negros y tenis para correr. Por más que Hermione estiro su cuello y se alzó sobre sus pies, le fue imposible ver al sujeto.

A la mañana siguiente de haberse mudado, ella tratado de saber quién era su vecino y porque todo el mundo en el vecindario se empeñaba a decir que era un criminal. No lo vio. Ni tampoco al segundo día. Su casa siempre estaba sin luz. Era algo escalofriante, la verdad.

Hoy antes de verlo, aunque sea de espaldas, ella ya estaba más segura que volvería a fallar en saber cómo lucía.  
Él se detuvo en su banqueta, estaba amarrando una de sus agujetas.

-Quiero decir, no queremos que otra casa parezca embrujada. Suficiente tenemos con aquella. Da una mala reputación al vecindario - el criminal ahora estaba parado, seguía sin verlo.

Observo al hombre de 1.80 de altura, calculo, bajar corriendo por la calle. Maldijo que no hubiera decidido correr del otro lado, así él tenía que pasar frente a su casa y Hermione podía haber visto su rostro.

-He dicho que cortaré la maleza. Sólo no he tenido tiempo, ahora, si me disculpa, he de ir a entender a mi hija - el comentario de la mujer apenas si había llegado a su cerebro - Gracias por esto. Que tenga buen día.

Dejándola ahí parada, Hermione ingreso a su casa.

-¿Quién era? - cuestión su hija desde el sofá.

-Una vecina. Ha traído comida - quitando el aluminio, ella le mostró a Lily lo que había ahí.

-¡Iugh! - la niña hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando las albóndigas fueron reveladas - No me gustan.

Granger asintió.

-Lo sé, corazón. Qué te parece ir a ver a los abuelos, podemos dejarles estas albóndigas y después tú y yo iremos al supermercado a comprar ingredientes para la comida. ¿Bien?

Lily salto llena de felicidad en el sofá.

-Sí, iré a cambiarme - corriendo se encamino a las escaleras.

-¡Lily! ¡No corras en las escaleras! - gritó al ver como la niña empezaba a correr.

-Sí, mamá - su madre rodó los ojos. No la había escuchado a pesar de haber dicho el sí.

* * *

Ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas. Hermione se encontraba cocinando la cena, mientras Lily jugaba en el patio trasero.

Tenían exactamente dos horas de haber llegado a su casa. Cuando fueron a ver a sus padres al consultorio, ambos insistieron en que comieran con ellos, así que luego de que pusieran el letrero de cerrado en la clínica, los cuatro subieron a la casa del matrimonio Granger a degustar lo que la mamá de Hermione había preparado.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Hermione se despidió de ellos. Y odiándose por tener que hacer a Lily pasar por una aparición llegaron a su casa. Ella se negaba rotundamente a comprarse un auto, pero estaba dándose cuenta que era necesario. Podía aparecer pero sólo ella, no quería que Lily siendo tan pequeñas sufriera las consecuencias de la aparición. La niña mintió y le dijo que estaba bien, pero sabía que mentía.

Asomándose al patio, vio a su hija jugar con su muñeca.

-Sólo media hora más Lily, después te bañaré para que podamos cenar - dijo.

-Está bien mamá.

Regresando de nuevo a la barra de la cocina, la castaña siguió preparando la cena favorita de su hija. Hamburguesas.

Habían pasado sólo quince minutos desde que había salido a verla, cuando escucho su grito. Presa del pánico, Hermione salió disparada de la cocina olvidándose de quitar lo que tenía en la estufa.

-¿¡Lily!? - gritó - ¿¡Lily, dónde estás!?

Hermione estaba desesperada. Porqué su hija no respondía. Con el corazón latiendo al millón se encamino al bosque. Temía que algo le pasara. Ya casi estaba oscuro.

-Lily, responde a mamá - sólo el sonido de sus pisadas se escuchaban.

Los ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Lily! - gritó y un sollozo se escapó de su boca.

Justo después de todos aquellos enormes y espesos árboles había un claro y un río. Hermione casi lloro cuando la vio en cuclillas acariciando al enorme perro. Entonces sucedió de nuevo. Ella grito, pero era un gritito lleno de felicidad. En serio, Granger iba a llorar. El perro la estaba lamiendo y Lily gritaba.

-Lily - dijo suavemente - Ven aquí.

-Oh, hola mamá - la niña hasta apenas veía a su madre - Mira lo que he encontrado... ¿estás llorando?

La pequeña dejo de sonreír y el perro que ahora pedía su atención pasaron a segundo plano.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así - ignorando su pregunta, la castaña se acercó a su hija.

La estrecho fuertemente mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento - murmuro Lily.

Entonces algo más se movió del lado izquierdo.

Por primera vez desde que había puesto un pie ahí, Hermione se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí, presenciando toda su paranoia y llanto. Pero entonces su cerebro trabajo más de la cuenta y se maldijo por haber dejado su varita en la sala. Qué pasaba si era alguien peligroso.

Levantándose lentamente, puso a su hija detrás de ella. La niña se aferró a su pierna.

Un hombre tenía su mirada clavada en ella y Lily. Hermione quiso apartar su mirada de aquellos tormentosos ojos grisáceo. La mayoría de los ojos venían con un sentimiento cálido y acogedor, pero no los de él. Los suyos eran intensos, al igual que su postura.

Sus ojos asemejaban las sombras del cielo justo antes de que una tormenta estuviera a punto de comenzar. Esos ojos le eran tan familiares. ¿Acaso lo conocía? Podría jurar que había visto su mirada en algún lugar antes.

Entonces una película comenzó a pasar por su mente y el protagonista no era nadie más que Draco Malfoy. Su ex-compañero mortífago amante de llamarla sangre sucia.

Sus ojos color miel salieron a más no poder.

Con vacilación lo observo detenidamente y mejor. Era él. No había duda.

Malfoy estaba algo alejado de ella, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, sólo quizá porque se notaban un poco apagados y unos cuantos círculos color púrpura los adornaban. Se veía cansado. Tenía una muy espesa barba, como si ahora fuera un leñador en lugar de un mago sangre pura. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que usualmente lo traía. Llevaba unos jeans y una playera a cuadros color verde, pero no tenía puestos unos zapatos.

-Vamos Cetus, es hora de regresar a casa - la voz arrastrada de Malfoy se coló en todo su ser.

-Espera. No te lo lleves, quiero jugar un ratito con él - Lily salió de su escondite.

-¡Lily! - susurro su madre a manera de reproche.

-Por favor, señor leñador. Déjeme jugar otro rato con su perrito. Prometo que no le haré nada malo - Malfoy medio sonrió cuando la hija de Granger y Weasley lo había llamado leñador.

-¡Lily Luna! - gritó más fuerte su madre - Pide disculpas.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto confundida.

-No puedes llamar a las personas leñador.

-Está bien Granger - la nombrada brincó. La había llamado - Lo siento, pequeña garrapata, pero Cetus y yo tenemos que ir a cenar.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Quién se atrevía él para llamar a su hija "Pequeña garrapata".

-¿Pequeña garrapata? Ese no es mi nombre. Me llamo Lily Luna - respondió la niña enojada.

-Pensé que te llamabas así, vi cómo te aferrabas a la pierna de tu madre hace un instante y las garrapatas que tiene Cetus siempre se pegan de aquella forma a él. Por cierto mi nombre no es "Señor Leñador". Me llamo Draco.

Hermione trato de no sonreír pero fue imposible.

-Soy Lily. No garrapata - volvió a decir - Podrías dejarme jugar con tu perro, señor Draco.

-No. Él y yo debemos ir a cenar.

-Pueden cenar con nosotros - aseguro la niña.

Draco vio a Hermione. Parecía que la madre quería estrangular a su hija.

-No. Lo siento. Hemos de irnos - yendo hasta donde estaba su mascota, Draco le puso su correa - Buenas noches Granger. Señorita garrapata.

Lily bufó molesta.

-¡Buenas noches señor leñador! - gritó.

-Buenas noches Malfoy - susurro Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Draco estuvo en la tranquilidad y oscuridad de su casa, se dejó caer en el piso de madera. Aquello debía ser una jodida broma. Qué hacía Granger y su familia ahí. Toda la paz que había estado reuniendo desde hacía un año se iba a venir abajo. Él quería olvidarse del mundo mágico. No quería regresar.

No cuando sabía perfectamente que ni Astoria ni su hijo estarían ahí para recibirlo.

Cansado se encamino al sótano, éste era el único lugar que tenía luz y al cual siempre se iba a refugiar Draco.

Apenas se había dejado caer en la escalera cuando el fuerte ruido de un grito llego a sus oídos. No otra vez, pensó.

Él había llegado de su trabajo y dejo que Cetus fuera al río cuando el grito de una pequeña lo asusto como el infierno. Sin ponerse sus zapatos Draco corrió hasta donde el bosque colindaba con el río. La pequeña pelirroja se reía de los lengüetazos que su perro le estaba dando.

-Cetus, ven aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Es su perro? - pregunto curiosa Lily.

-Sí - respondió escuetamente. Pero Cetus seguía junto a ella. Apenas iba a volver a llamarlo cuando ella apareció.

En un principio no la reconoció, pero cuando la observo más y presto mayor atención a su voz supo que era Granger.

Otro gritó, lo saco de sus recuerdos. Qué demonios.

Saliendo de su casa se encamino a la de su vecina, tenía una vaga idea de quien vivía ahí.

Entrando por la puerta trasera observo como Granger batallaba en apagar el fuego que se había apoderado de las cortinas amarillo bebé.

-¡Aguamenti! - gritó Malfoy, provocando que un chorro de agua saliera de su varita.

Hermione pego un grito.

-En dónde está tu varita Granger - Draco la taladro con su mirada.

-La dejé en la sala - murmuro apenada. Lily mordía uno de sus dedos.

Draco rodo los ojos.

Por segunda vez, Hermione lo escaneo. Ahora que había más luz, ella se dio cuenta que Malfoy se veía más grande de la edad que debía tener (25, si ella no se equivocaba) esa barba lo hacía lucir más mayor y el cabello largo igual.

-Gracias - dijo al ver que él se disponía a irse de ahí.

Ignorándola, él siguió caminando hacia su propio patio. Granger salió detrás de él.

-Supongo que ahora somos vecinos - murmuro. Draco dejo de caminar.

La observo durante dos minutos en los que Hermione se sintió expuesta ante él. Moviéndose incomoda por su mirada espero hasta que sus ojos grises dejarán de penetrarla.

Malfoy no respondió nada y por segunda vez la dejo ahí sola.

Hermione no podía creer que su vecino el "criminal" fuera Draco Malfoy. Qué había pasado con él para que decidiera dejar el Mundo Mágico.

Hasta donde ella sabía, él se había casado con Astoria Greengrass la hermana menor de Daphne, hija de dos sangres puras y una de las familias más famosas, justo igual que los Malfoy. Sabía que ambos habían tenido un hijo, pero sólo eso. Así que por su cabeza seguía pasando la misma pregunta sin fin.

Por qué Draco Malfoy estaba viviendo en el mundo muggle de aquella forma tan extraña.

Sin querer pensar más en él, ella regreso a su casa, está vez sólo cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro, ahora que sabía quién era su vecino decidió no agregar un hechizo protector. Estaba segura que Malfoy no volvería a hablar con ella.

* * *

Hermione había estado en lo cierto. Habían pasado diez días desde que ella y Malfoy se encontraron. Lo vio tres veces y en ninguna ocasión la miro o dirigió la palabra.

Ahora ella tenía un trabajo. Dos días después de su encuentro con Malfoy, ella había dado con una tienda que vendía libros y requería de una ayudante, se acercó para ver si el puesto seguía libre, una joven la atendió para después llevarla con la señora que era la jefa, al ver que Hermione amaba los libros tanto como ella y Susan, la dueña le dijo que comenzaba a trabajar desde la mañana del siguiente día.

Ella llevo a Lily Luna a casa de sus padres, sabía que tenía que ingresar a la niña a un colegio, pero no estaba segura que alguno quisiera recibirla cuando el ciclo escolar ya iba muy avanzado, al menos que hiciera una buena donación a la institución o que hechizara a alguien Lily podría ir al jardín de infantes.

Así que todas las mañanas, ella se aparecía con su hija en casa de sus abuelos. También se odiaba por eso. Iba a tener que comprar un auto.

Hermione estaba cenando sola, era viernes por la noche y sus padres habían decidido hacerse cargo de su hija hasta el sábado por la tarde, así ella iba a poder ir a echar un vistazo a la tienda de autos. Tenía que superar su miedo. ¿Cierto?

Mordisqueó su pollo cuando vio a Draco sentado en su propia sala, era la primera vez que veía algo de luz en la casa. Él estaba tan miserable como su sándwich que estaba llevando a su boca.

Cuando Malfoy fijo su vista se dio cuenta que Granger lo observaba sin intención alguna de apartar la mirada. Molesto, trago su bocado. Ella alzó su delgada mano en señal de saludo. Él bufo. Se levantó de su silla, se acercó a sus ventas y corrió las cortinas.

Enojada, dejo su cena. Llevo el plato al fregadero dispuesta a irse a dormir. Eso le pasaba por querer ser una buena vecina.

Cuando llego a su habitación se percató que su ventana colindaba con la de Malfoy, él en cuanto la vio parada en medio de su cuarto, volvió a acercarse a la venta y repitió el mismo movimiento que había hecho en la sala. Cerró las cortinas privándola de la vista.

* * *

-Hola - Hermione sonrió a Susan, su compañera de trabajo - Siento ser una carga.

-Tonterías, me viene muy bien salir - Susan tenía 24, era sólo dos años menor que ella, tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo y piel blanca, era más baja que Hermione pero amaba igual de mucho los libros.

-En verdad, agradezco que me lleves al centro, si hubiera ido en autobús estaría perdiendo mucho tiempo - abrochando su cinturón, Hermione espero que su única amiga que había hecho desde que había llegado se pusiera en marcha.

-Basta, Hermione. Una palabra más y te bajaré - mintió Susan - Tienes pensado qué auto comprar.

-No, en realidad no soy muy amante de tener uno, pero eso facilitara muchas cosas para mí y Lily.

-Hablando de Lily, le he preguntado a mi prima si el jardín en donde van mis sobrinos tiene algún vacante, ella dice que es seguro que acepten a Lily porque tienen muy pocos alumnos. Te enviaré los datos esta noche - prometió.

-Oh, eso sería genial - Granger agradecía a quien sea que haya puesto a Susan en su camino. Esa mujer era un amor.

Cuando el semáforo las atrapado a una cuadra de su destino, Hermione observo a Malfoy. Llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de leñador junto con unas botas militares. Si ella no lo hubiera conocido seguro le habría dicho a Susan que aquel hombre estaba guapo.

Susan siguió su mirada. Soltó una risita.

-¿Qué? - pregunto la castaña.

-Nada - mintió Susan. Hermione enarco una ceja.

-Dime.

-No te enamores de él - fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - de qué hablaba - No te entiendo.

-Mantente alejada de Draco Malfoy, Hermione - la nombra frunció el ceño.

-No sé de qué hablas - mintió.

-Te he visto obsérvalo. Sólo no te fijes en él. Es demasiado cruel y frío. Está dañado y loco.

-Es mi vecino. Además cómo sabes todo eso de él, ¿lo conoces? - no sabía por qué, pero quería defender a Malfoy.

-Sé que es tu vecino. Sólo no dejes a Lily sola o algo así. Siempre ten cerrada tu casa. Creo que deberías cambiar las chapas ya están demasiado viejas.

-Gracias Susan, pero sé cuidarnos. Además las chapas están bien - mintió. Claro que quería cambiarlas, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Su maleza seguía creciendo. La valla seguía con las maderas sin poner y la cerca sin hacer.

-Sólo cuídate - Hermione no podía creer que Susan creyera en todos esos chismes que corrían sobre Malfoy.

Claro. Seguro, él había sido un mortío y su familia una amante de la magia negra, pero Draco no era capaz de hacer todo eso que los chismes corrían en el vecindario.

Observando una vez más hacia donde había visto a Malfoy se decepciono al no encontrarlo.

-Ha entrado en la tienda de antigüedades del señor Hawk. Trabaja ahí.

Granger enrojeció.

-No sé de qué hablas - se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito mentirle a Susan.

Ella rio.

-Podemos pasar por ahí después de ver los autos - la castaña no dijo nada.

* * *

 _Hola a todas._

 _Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, lecturas, favoritos. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos estaremos leyendo dentro de poco, saludos._

 _Gracias por comentar chicas:_

 _ **Lorena:** Gracias, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. / **Mel blackstone:** Gracias, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. / **Lozahp:** Disculpa no haberte respondido antes! Pensé que lo había hecho, mil perdones, cuídate y muchas gracias por comentar. (:_


End file.
